


The Wallet

by Ena2705



Category: Psych
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Pineapples, ever so slightly Shassie, genius, like barely any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Lassiter finds a wallet in the break room, and the owner of said wallet surprises him.





	The Wallet

Carlton Lassiter liked to think that he was an intelligent man. After all, an idiot couldn’t do his job. So as he walked into the break room to grab a cup of coffee one Wednesday morning, a small smile danced upon his face. He had just solved the daily newspaper’s crossword puzzle in his personal best time yet. Three minutes and fifty five seconds.   
As the coffee brewed, he took a moment to sit back on the brown suede sofa and put his feet up. Today was going to be a good day, he thought. There hadn’t been a single murder case in over a week so he could finally get started on the pile of paperwork that had been slowly increasing over the last few days and he feared that if he didn’t start it soon, he may get altitude sickness when he did.   
The machine made a pleasant chime noise to signify to Carlton that his coffee was ready, and just as he was about to stand to go pour himself a cup, he noticed a small black wallet strewn across the floor near the foot of the table. Carlton rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick it up. Some rookie cop must have dropped his wallet and not realised.   
He flipped it open to look for a drivers license or some other form of photo ID to return the wallet ti its correct owner.   
_Spencer._  
Of course, even when he wasn’t in the station, Shawn Spencer could somehow find a way to annoy Lassiter. He threw the wallet on the coffee table, no longer interested in doing a good deed since the fake psychic would be the recipient, and went back to making his coffee.   
Adding his third teaspoon of sugar to the mug, Carlton found his mind wandering back to that little black wallet now resting on the table instead of the floor and by the time his coffee was sweet enough by Carlton’s standards, curiosity got the better of him and he went to retrieve the wallet once more.   
He flipped it open and started fingering through the cards inside. Drivers license, credit card with Guster’s name on it, costco membership, credit card with Spencer’s name on it, organ donor card, Disney annual pass, and curiously enough, a little card tucked behind a gym membership card- stuck to the back of it with something sticky. Carlton noted the likelihood of this being spilled juice but was too disgusted to smell it. He peeled the cards apart and was surprised at what the hidden card was.   
Mensa member.   
And it wasn’t stolen from Guster, unlike the credit card. There, typed up on the card, read Shawn Spencer. Carlton checked the back of the card and all the small print for signs that the card was spoof but found none.   
He couldn’t believe it. In his hand he held proof that the same Shawn Spencer who danced around the station spewing nonsense about spirits and visions was an actual, proven genius. The pseudo psychic never even mentioned it once. And though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, that little bit of modesty Spencer had around his peers seeded an equally small amount of respect and amazement at the man in Carlton’s mind. 

Carlton Lassiter liked to think that he…  
Carlton Lassiter didn’t know what to think.


End file.
